The Peace Conspiracy
by Laynie4
Summary: Konoha is hosting The Peace Gathering. The Peace Gathering is a tradition held every 50 years by a different village. It is meant as a time of peace between the lands to ensure unity. But what happens when there's a conspiracy amongst the peace? Rated T for language and violence.


"Go on, Sakura. Lay it on me."  
Sakura looked around the Hokage's room, delaying the inevitable. A blue bird was perched on the sill of the window, peering in. Hmm, Sakura thought, blue birds aren't in season... I wonder how it found it's way to Konoha.. "Sakura?" Lady Tsunade prodded, "I really need this information.."  
Sakura took a deep breath. "We're already down 55 Shinobi. There's no way we'll have enough for the Peace Gathering."

Sakura heard a sharp intake of breath from across from her. "Shit. Just what I _didn't_ need. You know what this means, don't you?"

Sakura nodded. She knew. She would have to personally take a trip to Sunagakure and speak with Kazekage Gaara. The Hokage and the Kazekage really didn't get along. With Gaara's calm and collected attitude and Tsunade's fiery temper, they were fire and gasoline in a room.

"Yes, m'lady. I'll make a trip to the Sand."

Sakura turned to go out of the Hokage's office. "I think it's adorable that you think you're going alone. Take along two fellow Shinobi. You never know what'll happen, Haruno."

Sakura looked around the desolate village. Her eyes darted in and out of kiosks. Not a ninja in sight. She knew of a place that at least one person would be. That was her last resort of last resorts. Nearing the end of the street, she sighed. She took a left and went down a slightly crowded, newer street. She took note of the pink curb appeal of the salon and opened the door.  
"Like, why do I put up with it, ya know? Like I can work on SUCH a better team. But I definitely feel pity for the guy. I mean, I'm probably the prettiest girl that's ever talked to him..." Sakura rolled her eyes as she approached the hair dryer. "Ino. Ino. INO." Ino's head snapped up from the conversation she was having with her hairstylist. "Oh! How ya doin', Billboard Brow?" Ino laughed.  
"Well unlike you, I've been busy. I've been keeping my head in records that were _supposed_ to be updated last week. Ring a bell? Or was the dryer on too long and you forgot?" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Hey, that hostility in your voice? Yeah, it's gotta go. I'm so stressed out and I don't need your workaholic attitude bringing me down."  
Sakura bit her cheek. Workaholic?! Coming from a girl who's never worked a day in her life!  
"Look," Sakura said through gritted teeth, "I'm sorry for my _hostility_, but I really need your... Help."  
Ino's ears perked up. She gave a half smile. "Sakura Haruno, needing _my _help? When's the apocalypse?"  
"We need more Shinobi for the Peace Gathering." Sakura explained. "We can't exactly be the hosting village without a little cleanup. No one is in the village to help. We're gonna have to borrow some Sand ninja."  
"Ahhh, I see. Tsunade thought it would be best to send you because everyone knows Gaara has a little soft spot for you, Sakura..." Ino joked.  
Sakura's face lit up. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ino. But Tsunade said I have to have two other Shinobi accompany me to the Sand. Believe _me_, you are a last choice..." Sakura muttered.  
Ino took the hairdryer from her head. She walked to the nearest mirror, examined her reflection and gave her hair a flip.  
"I'll go with you, Sakura. But only because I'm bored. Not to help you out, got it?"

Sakura smiled, "We'll of course not, Ino. Why would I ever think that?"

Sakura and Ino were walking on the outskirts of the village by the training fields, debating on who else could accompany them to the Sand.  
"What about Shikamaru?" Ino asked.  
Sakura shook her head. "Nope, he left this morning on a mission with Iruka."  
As they passed the hotsprings, a kunai went whizzing by Sakura's head. Sakura did a crouch and deflected the small knife with the platelet on her shin.  
"Hey, Pinky!"  
Sakura's head jerked up. "How about a one-on-one? I've got time to kill." Temari laughed. Sakura rolled her eyes. Temari and Sakura had always had a natural rivalry, for some unknown reason. Being from different villages, it was a given there would be competition, but this was on a whole different level.  
"Look, Temari. I would _love_ to sit here and play with you, but I have better things to do."  
Then an idea struck Sakura. Temari was from the Sand. DUH. Why didn't she just ask Temari? She had to head home sometime, right?  
"Temari... Did you do something different with your hair? It looks... " Sakura forced the words out, "nice."  
"Wow, Sakura! You _watched_ me get my hair done and you didn't say _shit_ to me!" Ino yelled.  
"Shutup, Ino Pig! I'm trying to fraternize over here!"  
Temari laughed, "You know, you leaf Kunoichi really are something, you know that? I mean I always heard that, 'Once you meet a Leaf Kunoichi, you'll never forget it, but geez..."  
"Okay point blank," Sakura said, "We need you to go with us to the Sand. As you know, The Peace Gathering is in three days and we have hardly any Shinobi at base. Ino and I are headed to the Sand to talk with Kazekage Gaara about borrowing some Shinobi," Temari scoffed at this," to help out. So would you be so kind as to guide us to your village? It would help a lot..."  
Temari raised a hand. "The Peace Gathering means a lot to every village. I'll do it for Suna."  
Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She then looked up at Temari and Ino.  
"Alright then, ladies. Lets get going."

"I'm starving. Like BAD. I haven't eaten in three hours. It's getting hotter as we get closer to the border, blah, blah, blah. Blahblahblah? BLAH!"  
Sakura and Temari looked over at each other and took a deep breath. This is going to be a long trip, Sakura thought to herself.  
The small group froze as they heard a rattle in a nearby bush. Sakura reached for a shuriken in her hip pocket.  
"W-wait! Hey guys, it's me! Weapons down!"  
"Kankuro! What're you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in The Land of Tea?"  
The dark-headed Sand youth smiled and shook his head. "Nope. Gaara had a premonition that the Leaf ninja would need some help with The Peace Gathering..." Kankura cast a half, cocky smile to Sakura and Ino. Kankuro shrugged, "So he told me to stay at base in case you Leafies needed some help. I really wonder how his premonitions are always so accurate?" Kankuro laughed.  
Sakura didn't like his tone. The Sand ninja had always been cocky, but the Leaf couldn't help it that they had so many Shinobi gone. What were they supposed to do? Decline all missions?  
Sakura's infamous temper flared, "What do you mean? Just because the Leaf Shinobi are more successful than the Sand, doesn't mean you have any right to say what you just said, Kankuro!"  
Silence encircled the group. Sakura had just unleashed the pressure and stress she had been feeling on her friends. She felt horrible.  
"Whoa. Listen, Kankuro. I really didn't mean it. Im so sorry. I've really been under stress lately and.."  
Kankuro raised a hand. "No need to say anything," he said, "I know. Stress sometimes makes you say things you don't mean.. Well, I mean, I _hope_ you don't mean that."

Kankuro gave Sakura a crooked smile and extended his hand in her direction. She took it firmly and and shook it. She felt a hot stare blazing on her back. Ino and Kankuro engaged in a mindless conversation and began walking down the path again. Temari approached Sakura's side.

"My brother is much more forgiving than me. One more slip-up about the Sand? All hell will break loose." Temari threatened. Sakura stiffened as Temari made her way around Sakura and began trailing after Ino and her brother.

Okay, thought Sakura, for once, I deserved that. I really need to learn to keep my temper out of things... She picked her kunei up from the ground and put it in her hip belt and followed the others.

Suna was hot. Abnormally hot. Temari took a deep breath in and breathed in the stale, hot air. "Ahhh. Nothing like coming home. I've missed the heat," Temari sighed. Ino, to Temari's right, was patting her new hair. "Are you _kidding_ me?! I just got my hair done! The frizz will be the death of me!" She screeched.  
Kankuro began to laugh.

"Come on, kids. This way." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to a large building, which Sakura assumed to be the Kazekage's house.  
They climbed several flights of stairs before coming to a large, oak door. Kankuro made a hand sign and then stomped the earth. Surprisingly, the large door swung open.  
They came to a large foyer in which a blast of cold air hit them as soon as they walked through the threshold. A large table sat in the middle of the foyer with several lit candles that were placed in front of old photographs of past Kazekages. Sakura stood before the table in awe. To have such history displayed must have been Gaara's recent doing. The Kazekages before him had all proven to be emotionless pits with no regard to the leaders before them.  
"Come on, Pinky. This way," Temari said calmly. Well, Sakura thought, apparently what I said earlier has already blown over.  
They took a right down a long hallway with several rooms on the East side. Sakura looked at this and wondered the reasoning for it.  
Kankuro must have sensed her question, because he laughed and said, "Always noticing the little things, huh Sakura? The rooms on this side are all facing the East. The nights are cold here in Suna. We all like to wake up in the morning to the warmth of the sun. But we definitely don't want to be sitting in the hot western sun in the evenings, with the hot temperatures we faced all day." He gave Sakura a wink.  
This made sense to Sakura and she wondered why she didn't think of it on her own.  
They came to a set of two mahogany doors. Kankura rapped his knuckles on the door, but not allowing a second of reply before opening the twin doors himself. I guess that was on of the perks of being brother to the Kazekage.  
Gaara was sitting at a half crescent moon table with several advisors seated around the outer sides. The conversation that was ongoing had now stopped at the table.  
One of the advisors cleared their throat. Gaara looked up from a stack of papers in front of him. Whatever the papers said, obviously had set a burden on him. He looked aged.  
Upon seeing his siblings, Sakura seen the look of the adorable little kid return to his tired face.  
The advisors noticed this and insisted they leave. Gaara didn't stop them as they filed out the doorway. One advisor's shoulder connected with Sakura's with a SMACK.  
So, Sakura thought to herself as she rubbed her shoulder, not everyone here exactly loves Leaf ninja.  
Kankuro slid down the length of the crescent moon table and gave his little brother a noogie on his fiery red head, while his other arm trapped him in a headlock. Gaara laughed. Sakura always took note when Gaara laughed. It seemed to always remind her that things do get better. If this guy who had been to hell and back can laugh, well, so can she. She thought the same thing every time Naruto laughed...  
"Come on, now! Say give, say give!"  
"Alright, alright!" Gaara's deep voice laughed, "I give!"  
Kankuro released Gaara and proceeded to tease him. Gaara laughed absentmindedly while his gaze wandered to where Sakura and Ino were standing, still near the door.  
"Geez, guys. You know I don't bite! Have a seat," Gaara joked.  
Sakura smiled and sat down in a bay window that overlooked the streets of Suna.  
Sakura looked to Gaara with a crooked smile. "Kankuro already told us that you seem to know why we're here."  
Gaara smiled back and said, "I have a pretty good guess as to why. Peace Gathering, right? I couldn't help but notice the amount of Leaf ninja leaving Konoha that are traveling through Suna to go on various missions." He looked down at the papers in front of him. "I figured you guys could use some help. Tsunade definitely has her ways of dissuading help, but I know she is no fool."  
"I beg to differ!" Ino interjected.  
"Ino, you-" Sakura started.  
"Yamanka! How's your father? Is he well?" Gaara inquired.  
Ino gave Sakura a smug look. "Yeah, he's doing fine, I guess. Getting older by the day..." She trailed off.  
Ino may be ditsy, Sakura thought, but not stupid. She knew not to bring up the touchy subject of parents to either Naruto or Gaara.  
"Glad to hear it! Now, Sakura, how many Sand ninja did Tsunade say she needed?" Sakura took a moment to think. Tsunade didn't really give a number. Gaara seemed to catch on to what Tsunade had failed to say.

"You know what? I'll just send 30. If you need more, send a hawk and we'll send more. Sound good?" Gaara asked.  
Sakura nodded and when everyone looked away from her she mouthed "thank you so much" to Gaara. Her relief was unexplainable. Gaara smiled at Sakura and nodded. His index finger and thumb formed a circle and gave her the "A-Okay" gesture.  
This almost brought tears to Sakura's eyes. It had been Granny Chiyo's signal whenever she wasn't in a horrid mood, which wasn't a lot, to let everyone know things were "A-Okay."  
She replicated the sign and reflected it back to Gaara. He smiled broadly and went back to paperwork. The others were talking amongst themselves; which was okay. Some things are better left between two people.

~

Sakura and Ino had insisted Gaara let them leave without an escort. They were, Leaf Kunoichis after all, they could 'fend for their damn selves.'  
Gaara laughed at this but still insisted for at least a hawk message to ensure they had made it home safely. They both agreed and set home for Konoha.  
When they reached Konoha, Sakura did as she promised and sent a hawk telling Gaara of their safe arrival. Ino had split as soon as they walked through the village gates. Doesn't surprise me, Sakura thought to herself. She probably has another damn hair appointment.  
She walked through the old part of Konoha to reminisce. It had been so long she had found reason to walk through the old part of the village again.  
She had flashbacks of Kakashi Sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, and herself walking down this road to get to Ichuraku's Ramen Shop. Both boys and her Sensei would stuff their faces with the long, savory noodles, juices dripping off their chins.  
She laughed to herself.

No matter how much she hated to admit it, she missed the knuckle head. He was on a mission to The Land of Tea with Kakashi Sensei, Rock Lee, and Guy Sensei. She could only imagine the trouble those three would be getting into.  
Her cellphone rang, bringing her back to reality.  
"Haruno." She answered.  
"Sakura. Hey. We need some help down here. I'm stressed out from this Peace Gathering shit. It's too much for any one person to handle," Tsunade's voice was tired and weary.  
Sakura forced out a laugh, "You probably shouldn't say that. One of the advisors might hear you and accuse you of trying to overthrow The Peace Gathering itself..."  
She heard a clatter on the other end, as if the phone had been dropped.  
"Shit! Sorry, this has my nerves fried. But yeah, you're right. I have to learn to keep my trap shut around these bags of dust. They'll get my ass for treason at the flip of a coin. Sexist bastards," she mumbled.  
"Alright, well I'll be there in ten minutes flat. Just calm down," Sakura soothed.  
"Good. Oh, and Sakura?"  
"Yes?  
"I really appreciate you helping me out on this one. I'm terrible at peace and parties, in case you haven't noticed."  
Sakura smiled to herself, "See ya in a sec, m'lady."  
She hung up the phone and jumped to the nearest rooftop in a dead sprint.

The Peace Gathering meant a lot to everyone. It was a gathering that is to be held every 50 years to ensure peace among the villages. Every year, a different village is the host. Every village comes to the host village for a week of festivities and unity that would not otherwise happen without excessive prompting from the elders who started the tradition. Being the host village was always a lot of work, but it also boosted the village's economy for that year, what with all the business the other villages brought.  
The whole week was nothing but fraternizing with the enemy. It broadened everyone's friendship horizons, no doubt, but Sakura was still wary.  
At the end of the week, there was a big ball. Everyone got together at the Assembly Hall. Since two weeks ago when the announcement had been made that Konoha would host, the ball was ALL girls could talk about.  
Some girls had heard their grandmothers tell them that they had met their grandfathers at The Peace Gathering Ball.  
"_My_ grandmother didn't even know my grandfather was in the same village as her until The Peace Gathering Ball. Isn't that romantic? It's like fate!" They would squeal.  
Sakura wanted to punch them all.  
She was contemplating on how girls could ever love something that caused so much hassle and distress, when she realized she was already at Tsunade's door.  
She gently creaked open the door and peered inside.  
The room was utter chaos. Hinata, Tenten, and Neji were sitting in the bay window seats looking around the room with a feeling of blatant uneasiness. Tsunade was sitting on a desk with a crowd of the village's finest party planners all around her. She looked up as Sakura walked in. She took a deep breath and said, "Alright. Let's get this Peace Gathering over with already."


End file.
